Cells and other particles are often obtained as mixtures of two or more different types. For example, blood or tissue samples from patients may include a mixture of many different cell types that mask the presence or properties of a particular type of cell that is of interest. Accordingly, the cells of such samples may need to be sorted with a cell sorting device, such as a fluorescence-activated cell sorter, to identify, purify, and/or characterize cells of interest in the samples. However, cell sorters can be expensive and complex to operate and maintain.